Miraculous Intervention
by Ren421
Summary: EdOC, Elricest.  And if Jack, Ed’s boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

**Miraculous Intervention**

Chapter 1

Ed was unhappy. Life should have been wonderful but wasn't. He'd restored his little brother's body, they lived in a nice little house in Central, and he'd found himself a guy to help take his mind off how beautiful Al was. After everything he'd done to his brother, making him his lover would probably be the last straw. He was sure that if his brother ever found out how Ed felt about him, he would hate him. Ed couldn't bear that. And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

So why wasn't everything the way it was supposed to be? Why wasn't he happy? Just because any resemblance to Al was only skin deep, for Jack was selfish, sometimes violent, often cruel, and always heartless, well, that's what Ed deserved for wanting to take his own little brother to bed. But… what really bothered Ed was Al. His brother had become pale, withdrawn, eyes shadowed, and he was easily spooked. And he wouldn't look Ed in the eye anymore. Ed was becoming really worried.

So here he was, unable to concentrate on his work, because all he could think about was Al's unhappiness. It made his own seem petty.

"Fullmetal. You've been staring at that paper for over half an hour. What's wrong?" Mustang sounded sympathetic. Since Ed had returned to the military and took a desk job, Mustang was a nicer person. So Ed found himself pouring his heart out to the older man.

"If you think Al's sick, you should go home. He might need to see a doctor. Take the rest of the day off. I'll get someone from the pool to finish up."

Gratefully, Ed did so, throwing his coat on with unseemly haste. Mustang was right. Maybe Al did need to see a doctor. He'd been neglecting his little brother because of his own discontent. Some big brother he had turned out to be.

He let himself into the house quietly, just in case Al was sleeping. The house was dark, and for the first time, he noticed that it was dirty. Al was always such a tidy soul; this was just another indication that his brother was sick. Then, he heard the sound of Al crying, and it lanced right through his heart. His brother was crying in such a low, weary, choking way. Heartbreaking. Ed put his hand on the knob, and froze in shock and horror.

"Shut up," Jack was snarling on the other side of the door. "You make me sick with all your sniveling and whining. You should be grateful I'm even giving you any attention. Skinny, ugly… why, you should be thanking me, you little snot."

"Leave me alone," Ed just barely heard Al's whisper, broken and faint.

"Fuck no. I've never felt such pleasure before. Just shut up and open your legs. Dammit, you little fuck, stop fighting me. Uhhhhh… damn, that's good. You're so fucking tight." Jack's voice paused long enough for Al's whimpering to be heard. "I said shut the fuck up! Don't make me tell Ed that his little brother is so sick in the head he wants to fuck him. That's disgusting, Al. You wanting to fuck your own brother. Sick. You know he'll hate you. You know he'll just walk away, sick and disgusted. Then you'll be all alone. Hey! Maybe I should tell him. And once you see how much he hates you, how quick he tries to get away from you, you'll realize what a favor I'm doing by fucking you."

That apparently roused Al. "I hate you!" His voice was thick with loathing.

There was the meaty sound of a heavy hand striking flesh, and Al cried out in pain.

Ed had been completely rooted to the spot, stupefied, unable to process what he was hearing, stunned by the venom and cruelty in his boyfriends voice… and it was directed at Al! But when he heard Jack strike Al, his paralysis broke and he suddenly realized exactly what was going on in his bedroom. Even as his hands slammed together, he heard Jack hit Al again, and then again…

The door completely vaporized, so great was Ed's rage. Inside, Al was lying on Ed's bed, naked, on his back with legs spread and bent, quivering with tension, with an equally naked Jack straddling him, jerking hips fused to the boy's rear. Al's torso was twisted to the side, arms over his head, trying to protect his face, _his beautiful face,_ from the open handed blows Jack was raining blindly over his young body. Even as he ran into the room, he heard Al whisper forlornly, "Niisan…" and his heart shattered to think of how many times Al must have taken Jack's abuse and longed for his brother's aid.

"You fucking bastard… I'll kill you!" There was another flash and the hiss of metal sliding against metal.

Jack looked up, the shock and horror on his face almost comical. All the man had time for was a short gasp to see the Fullmetal Alchemist, enraged, bearing down on him with armblade extended. A second later, Jack's head was bouncing across the room, and his headless corpse slid to the side, and off his brother.

Then Ed was gently taking Al's hands in his own, armblade retracted, and slowly lowering his arms. "Al… Al… It's me. It's Ed. You're safe… he'll never hurt you again." As Al's arms came down, Ed was horrified to see bruises all over his brother's body; the imprints of cruel fingers on his arms and legs, rope burns on his wrists and ankles, and bite marks over his chest and thighs. Ed knelt beside his brother, and saw the ruin of that beautiful young body, saw the small blood stain below his rear, and burst into harsh sobs. How could he have not seen what was happening? How could he have not known?

"Oh… Niisan…" and to Ed's shock, Al cowered away from him. "Don't… look at me… Please… Niisan… let me get dressed…"

"Al…" he gasped, drawing his hands back. "I would never hurt you. I love you!"

"I know… I just… I just don't want you to see me like this…" Then Al looked into his face, shock dawning. "How… long? How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Ed's voice was grim. "That fucking bastard. I wish I could kill him all over again!"

Al suddenly turned green and looked as if he was about to be sick. "Don't hate me…."

"Hate you?" Ed laughed wildly, "I could never, ever hate you, Al. Never!"

"But… I'm sick, disgusting. Jack was right. It's wrong to be in love with your own brother. Wrong to want him to touch you like a lover." Al burst into terrified sobs. "I'm sorry! I never meant…"

Ed's heart twisted. He'd been so upset, he'd completely not taken in what Jack had said about Al wanting him. If… if he hadn't been so worried about AL finding out he felt the same way, Jack would never have come into their life, never abused Al, never…. Oh god… Al… had been raped. Repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Al," Ed wept. "I'm so sorry…."

Al was so surprised, he stopped cowering. "You didn't do anything wrong, Niisan. It's my problem, not yours. My sickness."

"NO!" Even Ed was startled by his shout. "You don't understand! I took Jack as my boyfriend because he reminds me of you! Because after all I've already done to you, making you my lover would be the last straw. I wanted you so bad, I found someone that looked like you. God… And he hurt you. He raped you. Oh god, Al, I'm sorry…."

"You… love me? Like that?" Al squeaked.

Ed looked down with swollen wet eyes. "Yes. I was afraid to tell you. Afraid to hurt you. Afraid you would finally have enough of my shit and leave me."

Al lunged forward so fast and hard that Ed completely fell off the bed and onto the rug, his brother on top of him, his mouth fused to his, tongue probing urgently. Ed gasped and Al's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, hot and eager, Al's naked body squirming on his. Ed moaned low in the back of his throat. Al tasted so damn good! Even better than any of his wildest fantasies. Then he tasted blood faintly, and remembered Al's split lip from one of Jack's blows. He pushed Al away quickly, but gently.

"Niisan?" Al looked down at him, eyes glazed with pleasure, eyes that began to clear and take on the sheen of fearful tears. "You don't want me anymore? Because of what Jack did?"

Ed leaned up and tenderly kissed Al's lips. "Oh, I want you. God, how I want you. But first I have to take care of you. He hurt you." Ed's fury began to boil. "That fucking bastard hurt you!" He stood up quickly, picked up his brother in his arms and, stepping over Jack's body, carried him out of his room into Al's. The knowledge that Jack had been raping his little brother in his own bed made him feel sick. He tenderly laid Al onto his bed and stroked that slim beautiful body with a wet rag, cleaning the blood off his body, carefully and tearfully cleansing the evidence of rape as well, gently tracing each bruise and welt as he cried softly.

"Niisan…" Al said softly, reaching up to wipe away his tears. "Don't cry. If you love me, I'm more than content. Love me, Ed. Make me better. Make me forget the memory of his touch with the reality of yours."

Ed took off his clothes and lay next to Al, touching him gently. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said softly, leaning over his little brother and fusing their mouths together. Though Jack had his filthy hands all over Al, Ed removed that touch with his own, stroking Al's sides and legs, caressing his young and painfully erect cock tenderly, kissing his mouth lovingly. Then he bent his head, took Al into his mouth, and suckled him gently. Al gave a sharp cry and came suddenly, flooding Ed's mouth with semen. Dimly, Ed wondered that Jack's seed was so bitter, and Al's so sweet as he drank deeply, nursing softly to get every delicious drop, as Al writhed in ecstasy below him.

"I love you, Al. Your mine now, and no one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

"Niisan…" Al said sleepily, eyes closing of their own accord. "Love you… always yours…" And then he was gone. Ed stood slowly, crying quietly as he gently covered his brother's bruised body with the blanket. Then he got dressed and went to the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

Miraculous Intervention

Chapter 2

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted Mustang's idle thought. He should stop by Ed's and see how Al was doing. Ed had been really worried.

"Sir, you have a phone call from Fullmetal. Shall I put him through?" Hawkeye's voice crackled over the intercom.

Mustang blinked. Did Ed's call mean that Al was really sick? He hoped not. "Yes. I'll take it now."

"Roy!"

Mustang was surprised. Not only did Ed never call him so informally, he didn't even wait for him to answer. "Ed, what's wrong? Is Al all right?"

There was a moment of silence, then Ed made a curious choking sound. "No. He's not. Can… can you come over right away? I… I…"

"Ed… Ed… relax. I'll be right over. Should I bring a doctor?" Mustang asked soothingly.

"No," Ed said almost inaudibly, and Mustang could hear that he was crying. "Not yet. Please, hurry, and come alone."

"I'll be right there."

In just over five minutes, Mustang was knocking on the door to the Elrics' house. The door opened just a crack and Ed's golden eye peeked out.

"Are you alone?" The boy whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Of course, Ed. Open the door. You're scaring me." Was it just him, or was Ed… frightened?

Ed opened the door only wide enough for Mustang to slip through, then slammed the door and locked it.

"Ed, where's Al?" There was something about the boy's eerie manner that made him nervous.

At his words, Ed began to cry, great wet silent tears. "He… he's sleeping in his room. Roy… Jack…"

Mustang felt a frisson of alarm slink up his spine. Mustang was familiar with Ed's boyfriend, Jack. He'd never said anything to the boy, because he knew Ed would take any advice from him unkindly. But Mustang knew Jack was an ass, and a mean one to boot. If Jack had anything to do with Ed's attitude, it did not bode well.

"Did he hurt you, Edward?" Mustang's voice was quiet. He'd seen evidence of violence on Ed before, but Ed had always shrugged it off without explanation.

"No!" And Ed began to shiver violently. "Not me. Al. Roy… he's been raping him… oh god…" And Ed completely broke down.

Mustang gently took the stricken boy into his arms, feeling sick. He'd not expected this. "That bastard. I'll kill him." He ground out. "Where can I find him? Did he go home?"

"He's dead," Ed's voice was muffled against Mustang's shirtfront. "I killed him. He's in my bedroom. He… he was doing it when I got home. He was raping my Al." And Ed made that strange horrible choking noise like he had on the phone earlier.

Mustang couldn't even conceive of what that had been like for Ed. He loved his little brother so much. Too much if you asked him. So much, he chose a boyfriend that looked just like him. To come home, and find his boyfriend raping the boy that he loved… It didn't bear thinking about. It was unsurprising that Ed had killed him. But this complicated things. He did not want Ed to face a murder charge on top of everything else. "Can I see Al?"

"Only if he wants you to. I wont put him through anymore." And without another word, Ed walked out of the living room, so dejectedly that Mustang felt his heart throb. He followed him, but stopped at the open door to Al's bedroom. The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark.

"Al… wake up, sweetheart," Ed was saying in a low voice, stroking his brother's face softly. "Wake up, Al."

The form huddled in the bed stirred, and rolled onto it's back. "Niisan?" Al reached up to touch his brother's face. "You've been crying again. Please don't cry anymore."

"I'm fine, Al," Ed said hoarsely. "Mustang's here. I… I told him about Jack. He wants to see you. But you don't have to, if you don't want to. He just wants to make sure you're all right."

Al was silent a moment. "If he does, will that make you stop crying?"

Mustang could see tears glinting off Ed's face in the light shining in from the hall. "No, Al. There is no pressure. I'll stop crying now. You just see him if you want to." And Ed sniffed mightily, dragging the back of his hand across his face.

"Okay. I'll… I'll see him."

Ed motioned him in, and he came in slowly. Ed leaned over and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

Mustang knelt on the floor next to the bed, Ed between him and Al. Ed stared solemnly at him for a moment, and pulled the blankets down to the boy's waist.

The first thing Mustang saw was the growing bruise on Al's cheek, and his split lip. But as the blanket moved slowly down, he struggled not to shut his eyes. Bites and bruises and welts marred the boy's chest. Heavy finger shaped bruises lay upon his arms and shoulders. Then Ed turned and pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed, bunching it up on Al's hips, and there were bite marks and bruises on his inner thighs, and ligature marks on his wrists and ankles.

"Oh, Al," Mustang said helplessly.

"Roll over Al," Ed said tonelessly.

Al did so gingerly, and the blanket slid off the bed completely. It was worse. There were welts crisscrossing the boy's back, swollen and puffy, and below them, faint white marks of previous ones. His buttocks were black and blue from beatings and covered with old bite marks. In the downy cleft between his cheeks, the flesh was red and irritated. Yes. There was no doubt about it. Al had been raped.

Ed was silent as he picked up the blanket and covered his brother before Al would roll over. Then the older boy turned to Mustang. "How could I not know? Why didn't I see? Oh god, Al…" Ed's metal hand was clenched in his hair, and it jerked violently, tearing out a handful of his bright golden hair. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Despite his promise, Ed was crying again.

Al huddled into a ball, knees under his chin, arms wrapped around his legs. "He said he would hurt you. Said he would hurt you bad if I told anyone what he was doing to me. Whenever I tried to defy him… He did hurt you. I heard him hurt you. And so I kept quiet. I knew if I told you… he would hurt you more. Maybe kill you. I didn't dare kill him myself, though I wanted to. He said if anything happened to him, that you would be killed. And… and… I was afraid… Niisan…" and then Ed had his arms around his brother and they were both crying.

Mustang quietly got up and went to the phone. In a few moments he was back, and found the boys curled up together, so tightly he couldn't tell where one left off and the other began. But they had stopped crying and were just… holding each other, eyes closed, breathing deep of each other's scent to hold back the horror their life had become.

"Ed," he said softly. And when Ed opened his eyes and looked at him, he went on. I want you to get Al dressed. Don't worry about anything else, just get him dressed. I'm taking you both home with me. Please don't argue with me. There are things that must be done."

Ed got up slowly. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, Ed. What happened tonight… never happened. Understand? Get Al dressed and wait for me here." And Mustang walked out of the room, closing the door behind. Then he went into Ed's room, passing through the ashen remnants of the door. Jack lay on the floor by the foot of the bed, waxen white, a great pool of blood around the stump of his neck. In the far corner lay his head, facing outwards, a look of horror frozen forever on his face. Blood had spattered in a wide arc across the wall behind the bed, dotted the bed liberally except in the space where Al must have been laying, that man shaped pristine white sheet bearing one small bloodstain in the shape of the crease between the buttocks, evidence of Al's rape, and in a trail across the rug to where the head lay, a still glistening wide splat in a bowl shaped dent in the wall where the head hit before falling to the floor. It was all testament to Ed's violent rage. He was still standing there quiet a while later when there was a cadenced knock on the front door. Mustang turned and let Havoc and Hawkeye in.

In a low voice, he told them what happened, substituting Jack beating Al instead of raping him. Hawkeye did not wait for instructions, but went quietly into Al's room as soon as she heard about the events of the night, closing the door behind her.

Hawkeye hesitated just inside, seeing how Ed and Al were huddled together, reminding her of two frightened birds with their glistening eyes and clinging arms. Tears rose in her eyes. "Oh, my beautiful boys…" And she gathered them both into her arms.

When Mustang came in a few minutes later, he found Hawkeye sitting in the middle of Al's bed, legs stretched out, an Elric on either side of her, laying their heads upon her chest, their hands linked together across her midriff as she stroked their heads softly. They were half asleep.

In a few minutes, Mustang was striding out the door with Ed, rolled up in a blanket like a child, golden eyes peeping out dully and unresisting. Hawkeye followed with Al similarly bundled up. Mustang nodded to Havoc, who nodded back and stayed behind, and went out to his car, Hawkeye following. Hawkeye sat in the back with them as Mustang drove to his house. Then he rang for a doctor once they boys were ensconced together in one of his guest rooms and made an appointment for the next morning. Al had to be examined to make sure Jack had done no irreparable damage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

Miraculous Intervention

Chapter 3

A soon as everyone was settled, Mustang went to meet Havoc back to the Elric house. They went into Ed's room where Havoc had put Jack's body in Ed's bed, its head placed atop its shoulders. Mustang nodded soberly, and he and Havoc went out onto the front walkway. Ed's penchant for isolation stood them well. There were no prying neighbors to see Mustang don his gloves, and snap. The house burst into flames. He snapped again and again until it was a white-hot raging inferno. Once the flames finally died down, all the firemen would find would be charred bone chips and ashes. Jack will have tragically perished in a house fire while Ed and Al were away on a mission. He smiled thinly.

"Jack did more than beat Al, didn't he, boss?" Havoc asked quietly.

Mustang's head snapped around to look at him. "And what makes you think that?"

Havoc lit a cigarette and put it between his lips. "From the look in Ed's eyes. If it were just a beating, Fullmetal would be furious, not sick and horrified. Besides, I saw Ed's bed. Wish he was still alive, so I could kill him…. Slowly. Ed was too kind. He killed him too quick. I would have liked to torture him a few weeks first."

The venom in his second lieutenant's voice startled Mustang. But he understood. "Yeah. Me too. And you're right. He did more than beat Al. But you will never, ever speak of it, nor let them know that you know, understood?"

"Yeah. When are you going to call Ren?"

"How the fuck do you know about that??" Mustang was shocked.

"Hey, who signs half your paperwork for you? Me. I saw the payments made out to her. Always wondered why she was around HQ when she was no alchemist, and no soldier. So I checked her out. She's a gate maker, without the bother of equivalent exchange. Boss. When you go through the gate, take me with you. I love Al, and I have a score to settle." And Havoc cracked his knuckles.

Mustang was silent awhile. "Only if Ren agrees. Four may be too many for her."

"Four? I thought it would be just you."

"No, I have to take them with me. But when we get there, time will have flowed backwards, and it will never have happened. Ren will make sure they do not ever remember it, because their gate will be different from ours, but side-by-side. When we come out, we will remember, because time will still move forward for us. Ours will be a simply time gate, sending us backwards even as time still moves forward for us. But Ed and Al will actually be regressed to that point."

"Come again?"

"Ok, try this. Two gates. We walk through ours, time moving forward for us, as normal. Like walking through a door. But it will be to the day Ed met Jack. Imagine another door, and we put Ed and Al in that one. It wont be like walking through a door for them. Time will stop; begin to flow backwards for them. Their memories will unravel slowly, backwards, until they reach the same time we went to. When they come out, time will start to move forward for them again. But they will have no memories of what happened, even latent ones, because, for them, it never happened. See?"

Havoc pondered it for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, I think so. We just walk through a gate, and find ourselves back in time, because we just passed through a portal. But the boys will actually be aged backwards, losing what they gained in the time back, because it won't have happened. Beautiful. Damn, no wonder you keep her around." He gave a surprised jerky motion. "You… you've done this before, haven't you?"

Mustang was silent so long; Havoc thought he wasn't going to answer. But when he finally did, Mustang's voice was filled with such anguish, he actually shivered.

"Yeah. About a year ago. It was just after Al got his body back. God, they were so happy. We were standing out on the terrace of the library, and Al was standing there… smiling as the wind blew through his hair. You know how he is, such a slave to sensation now. And Ed was watching him… with so much love in his eyes. An assassin shot Al. Right between the eyes. Al's face… blew out, right in front of Ed's eyes. God. I will never forget the look on his face, his brother's blood and brains all over his face. Ed knew he was dead. He screamed, the likes of which I hope to never hear again, and still have nightmares about. It took you and five other men to get him off Al's body. And then… he suddenly let go, grabbed your gun, and before anyone could stop him, put it to his head and pulled the trigger."

Havoc stared into his superior's haunted face and swallowed sickly bile. "Fuck…"

"It didn't kill him," Mustang went on dully. "But he managed to destroy half his brain. He was like a vegetable. But it wasn't a smiling, childlike sort of vegetation. When he was asleep, he had constant nightmares. When he was awake, all he would do was cry softly, tears rolling from his eyes all the damn time, moaning Al's name in his slurred, distorted voice. And he was dying. Right before my eyes. Whatever made Ed a functioning human being was gone, but there was enough of him left to never forget what happened. He willed himself to die, since he wasn't coordinated enough to commit suicide again. He just wanted to die and see Al on the other side. They caught the assassin the same day he shot Al, but it was too late. Too late. Al was dead, and Ed might as well have been. I couldn't bear it. It was a hundred times worse than when Maes died. That's when I met Ren. She approached me. I didn't believe her. Then she took me back in time, a simple gate, and made me watch Al get shot, and Ed shoot his own brains out all over again. How could I not believe her?"

"Shit… but I have a question, boss," Havoc was frowning. "If Ren could do that, why didn't she just go back in time and stop the assassin?"

Mustang smiled at his friend's quick mind. "I asked her that. She told me that she had to take Ed back with us. Because if she didn't… time would split into two lines. One would be the altered one, where she stopped the assassin and Ed and Al were saved, but the original one would still go on. You, me, everyone, still moving forward in a time where Al was murdered before his brother's eyes, and Ed damaged himself irreparably by trying to commit suicide. But, if she takes someone from that time backwards, regress them like she did Ed, the original one ceases to exist, and only the new one moves forward. Because by the simple act of regressing someone, she is actually turning time, for everyone, backward. Rewinding the world. Only those that go through a simple time gate will remember, because for them, time will not have moved backwards at all."

"Well, hell, that wouldn't do anyone here any good, would it?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, then why didn't she just take Ed back and regress him, then take out the assassin herself. I've seen her fight. She could do it."

"Yeah, but rewinding time wipes her out. Takes her days to recover. And if she jumps back far enough in time to recover, she could accidentally do something to change the near future. The assassin could come a day sooner, or later, or Ed or Al could be killed in an accident. She said she tried that before. Too chancy. So she has to take someone through a simple gate as well as a regression gate, to stop the assassin since she will be too sick and weak to do it herself."

"So, that's what she will do again. Take you back to stop Ed from taking Jack as his boyfriend, and keeping that fucking bastard from raping Al, and destroying Ed emotionally."

"Yeah." Mustang sighed.

"You know, the only way you can keep that from happening is to let them both know they are in love with each other, don't you?"

"Damn, Havoc. For an unobservant lazy shit, you sure see a lot." Mustang couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, inobservance serves my lazy nature. What I don't see can't bother me. Heh." Then he coughed. "But some things just leap out and smack me right between the eyes. I see how Ed looks at his brother. The same way I look at Al. And Al looks at Ed the same way you do. We are such a pathetic pair, aren't we?" Havoc laughed depreciatingly.

"I had no idea, Jean." Mustang said softly. "So now who's the unobservant shit?"

"Heh. In a perfect world, we would just go back in time and claim them both. But unfortunately, neither of them look at us the way they do each other. Life's so unfair." Havoc complained.

"Heh."

"Are you sure she'll do this? After all, neither of them died."

"Not yet," Mustang said darkly.

"Hmmm. There is that. Ed could very well angst himself into an early grave."

"Yeah." Mustang smiled briefly. "And Ren will do this because she loves them too much to let them suffer. She doesn't even hail from this world, did you know that? Not only can she make time gates, she can make… universal gates, for lack of a better term. She got tired of her own world and came to ours. And met the Elrics and decided this world was the one for her. Because they are here. Why do you think she hangs around Central? To be close to them, to help whenever necessary. She would willingly go through the sickness of rewinding time over and over… for them."

"Is she in love with them too?" Somehow this didn't surprise him.

"Yes, but not like you and I are. She loves them deeply, would die for them if that were possible. But would she take either or both of them as lovers? No. She doesn't indulge in two-party sex anymore. She's been hurt too many times. Some strange story about her not being really human anymore, but some sort of 'construct' created to bring sexual pleasure to people. She said people cant help but be attracted to her sexually, but when the novelty wears off, they drift away. Every time. So she never gets sexually involved with anyone. She is content to love the Elrics from afar, and bask in the glow of their love for each other."

"Heh," Havoc chuckled. "I guess… she is very fuckable, isn't she? No wonder she always turns me down when I ask her out." At Mustang's blush, he hooted with laughter. "You too? The great Roy Mustang got shot down? In technicolor flames no doubt. What is the world coming to?"

"Ah, shut up, Jean," Mustang said amiably.

There was the wailing of sirens in the distance. The cavalry had arrived, but too late for Jack. "Oops, time to go." Mustang said. And he and Havoc walked down the long lane to where the car was parked around the corner.

"Can I ask another question, boss?" Havoc asked as he was driving Mustang back home.

"Sure."

"If we're gonna do this, why go through all the effort of burning Jack's body to a crisp in the Elric's house?"

"Because I don't like loose ends. You never know what may happen to delay the best-laid plans. And because you are right. Ed was too merciful. I just wanted to burn the fuck out of him." Mustang's voice was filled with venom. "Just wait until we get ahold of him."

"So when do we do this?"

"Right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

Miraculous Intervention

Chapter 4

When Havoc and Mustang went to Ren's little cottage and told her what happened, her reaction scared the shit out of Havoc. Her beautiful face, always so warm and friendly, turned cold as ice and white as snow. Ren might have been created to bring pleasure to people, but she'd become so much more. And when Havoc looked at her, he had no desire to bed her. He just wanted to crawl into a hole, pull it in after him, and hide from her silent fury. God, he hoped he never gave her a reason to look like that because of him.

"Yes," she said icily, even before Mustang asked her about rewinding time. "I will. Immediately. And I will take you both with me under one condition."

"Anything," Both men said in unison.

"That you take that bastard and lock him up. But do not touch him. As soon as I get better, I want to join you. I promise you, he will not die easy or quickly."

It was an easy promise to make.

Once they got to Mustang's house, Ren questioned them closely. She knew well when Ed met Jack, that was no problem. But what she needed to know was if there was a time the four of them were together, earlier in that day. Both men pondered and then nodded. Midmorning. They were all in Mustang's office.

Ren nodded sharply, the motion making Havoc think of a predator.

"So," Mustang said gently, looking at the vibrant woman before him and knowing in a very short time, she would be so sick it would seem as if she would die, "Where will you go?"

"Don't worry about that."

Everyone turned to see Hawkeye standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. "I will take care of her." She turned on Mustang with fury in her eyes. "Did you think to leave me behind?"

Mustang held up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ren snickered.

"Everything's ready for you, Ren." Hawkeye said obscurely to Havoc's thinking. "Do you want to see the boys first?"

Ren shook her silvery head. "No, I wont be hungry anymore if I do. I will see them when I finish." She got up and wandered into the kitchen.

Havoc watched her go. "Hungry?"

Hawkeye eyed him a moment. "Yes. She needs to eat great quantities of food. To tide her over when she'll be too sick to eat. You will understand when you see her in a few days. She'll look like she's starving to death, even with all the food she's about to eat." She glanced at Mustang. "I put the bill in your name."

"Of course." Mustang said smoothly. "After all, in a little while it will be back in my account, won't it." It was a statement, not a question.

Havoc had to grin. "Hell, maybe I should run out and change all my money into gold."

Mustang frowned. "No, just be glad you don't have to go back naked. The more weight she has to move through a gate, the worse it is for her."

"I thought you said only regression gates hurt her," Havoc said.

"Oh, they all hurt her," Hawkeye said quietly. "But simple time gates don't normally damage her too much. But if you think about how she's putting four people through a time gate while she's rewinding time… And this is not just a rewind of a few days. It will be a rewind of seven months. I'm… afraid for her."

"Riza," Mustang said gently, "you know she can't die. She will pull through. And with you to help her…"

Havoc watched this little exchange with interest. He'd had no idea Hawkeye swung that way. She looked at Ren the way the Elrics looked at each other. Fascinating.

It took Ren almost two hours to eat. The amount of food all over Mustang's kitchen was staggering. As Havoc watched her eat her way through more food than she had mass, he wondered where the hell it was all going. But finally the last plate was polished off, with the others pecking a bit beside her, and when she was done, she did look a little sick, and she moved slowly.

"God, sometimes I hate this part as much as I hate the other." No one had to ask her to explain.

Ren went into the guest room, and Havoc couldn't resist peeking in. She went straight to the bed, climbed in and snuggled down between the boys, who shifted resentfully, not wanting to be parted, until they woke and saw who it was.

"Ren!" Al cried softly, and then burst into quiet tears, as did Ed. They swarmed over her, hugging and kissing and weeping, all three of them. But it was odd. The kisses were long and lingering, but not erotic. They were soft and sweet and comforting, as was the caresses. In a short time, the boys wound down, and then fell asleep. A very deep sleep. When she got up, they didn't move. Not even when Havoc and Mustang picked them up and carried them into the living room. They didn't so much as twitch, and were completely dead weight.

Ren had preceded them into the living room, and Havoc saw that she'd somehow made two circles, the likes of which he'd never seen, on the floor. One was green and one was red and they touched on their outer edges. And he'd never seen anything like the symbols within them.

"I thought you didn't do alchemy, Ren." He said with interest.

"This is not alchemy. It's a science of a different sort. Sorcery, if you will. This is where the gates will be." She motioned for them to lay the boys in the red circle. This being done, Havoc followed the other two and stood in the green one. Then Ren stood with one foot in each and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

They nodded, Havoc rather nervously.

Ren's head dropped, her eyes closed, her hands spread out to her sides, only half lifted, palms facing outwards. Within moments, a cool wind began to wind around them, slowly picking up strength. The stronger the wind became, the colder it got, until the three were shivering violently, their hair whipping around their faces. Then Ren's head slowly came up, her eyes opening to show not the color of her eyes, but a glowing white light. That light grew, and grew, and grew until it encompassed everything, and Havoc was squinting, blinded by the brightness of her eyes. He could barely make out Ren, standing two inches from him. Then he saw her head fall back completely and the light was complete.

And then it was gone.

They weren't in Mustang's living room anymore, but in his office at HQ. Havoc felt a moment of nausea but it quickly passed. He sat down on the couch abruptly, pleased to see that Mustang was likewise affected. There was no sign of Ren or Hawkeye.

Al, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, bounced under the force of Havoc's sudden weight at the other end. He put his book down and looked curiously at him. "Are you alright, Lt. Havoc?" He asked in his sweet and gentle voice, his beautiful mossy eyes unshadowed, his face unmarked. Havoc felt like weeping. Al hadn't been… it hadn't happened anymore.

He managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just didn't get very much sleep last night."

Ed looked up from the report he was glancing through, before turning it in, and fixed his eyes on Mustang. "What, were the two of you out drinking and carousing all night?"

Mustang smiled to see how bright and clear and wonderfully insolent that Ed's golden eyes were. "Something like that."

Ed smirked. "Did you get lucky?"

"Niisan!" Al exclaimed aghast, his face pinkening.

"An honorable man never kisses and tells," Mustang said, so primly that a laugh exploded from Havoc's mouth.

"Heh. Right." Ed slapped the report on Mustang's desk. "It's all there, oh mighty honorable, kissless one." He gave a bone popping stretch. "Great, now that that's out of the way… Hey Al, want to go out and see the sights? We can shoot some pool, meet some new friends. What do you say?"

"Sure, Niisan," he said quietly. He didn't want to go. He hated 'seeing the sights and meeting new friends'. That always meant a trip to a sleazy gay bar named Murphy's and he hated that place with a passion. And all because of the way the men there hit on his brother. Of course, no one dared approach the Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother, so he was safe in that regard. But he hated seeing Ed looking over the other men with speculation in his eyes. He knew his brother was looking for someone to have anonymous sex with, and wished for the millionth time that it could be some wonderful very un-anonymous lovemaking with him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible tonight, Fullmetal," Mustang said smoothly before Havoc could leap to his feet and scream a denial. "I have an errand I need you to run with Lt. Havoc here. It will take you a few hours. I'll see to Alphonse here, make sure he gets a good dinner and makes it home safe."

"Yeah, right," Ed scowled. "Like I'd entrust my little brother to…"

"I'd like that," Al spoke up so quickly he cut his brother off. The possibility of keeping Ed away from Murphy's was such a relief to him that he would have agreed to walk through fire. Spending an evening with General Mustang would be much more acceptable than either Murphy's or firewalking. Despite how disparaging Ed was about his superior officer, Al like him very much. He was good to them both, and since he'd gotten his body back, he'd kept Ed out of the field and close to home, but gave him enough missions to keep him content. And they slept in their own beds every night. Yes, Mustang was a man to be admired and trusted and Al would like an evening with him very much.

It was clear that Ed didn't like the idea one little bit, but what Al wanted, Al got. It had been that way since they'd gotten his body back. If Al wanted to spend the evening with the bastard, then Ed would swallow his animosity. If Ed had known how much Al hated Murphy's, he would never have set foot past its doors again. And if he knew that Al hated the frequent anonymous sex, he would have become a monk. And if he had known that Al wanted to make love with him, he would have thrown him down on the floor and fucked him senseless. Gladly. Because that's why he went to Murphy's and picked up total strangers for fast and dirty sex. So he could keep his hands off his little brother. But he didn't know, because Al never said anything. "Fine," he snapped unhappily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

Miraculous Intervention

Chapter 5

So Ed left with Havoc, leaving Mustang and Al alone in the office. Mustang smiled at the boy gently. "Are you hungry?"

Al nodded vigorously. Of course he was hungry. He ate almost as much as Ed did. But it took him longer, because he had to savor every bite, instead of inhaling it as quickly as possible. So Mustang took him to a nice restaurant, but not too fancy, because he knew Al would be uncomfortable in one of those, and ordered a little bit of everything. He smiled to watch Al pick his way slowly through the food, eyes closing blissfully when he discovered something he liked, and the little wrinkle of his nose when he found something he didn't. As attracted as Mustang was to Ed, he loved watching Al. The boy enjoyed life so much now, and reveled in every sensation with an innocent hedonism that was charming. He didn't have his little chat with Al until later, because as much as he wanted the boy to steer Ed away from Jack, he wanted him to enjoy anything and everything he possibly could. He loved Alphonse Elric, with all his heart and soul, and not because he was the beloved brother of the young man he craved like a drug. But because Al was everything that was good and sweet and pure in the world. And Mustang agreed with Ed. If Al wanted something, he should have it. Not only to make up for all those years as a suit of armor, but because Al was one of those rare and wonderful people that could never be spoiled, and so was free to be indulged at all times. And since Al wanted to be his brother's lover, and Ed did too. Mustang would do everything he could to make it happen. The alternative was not to be even thought about.

So after an afternoon of animated talking, and good food, Mustang took Al home, suppressing a pang to be in the same place where so many terrible things had happened to this charming and innocent boy. Even if they hadn't happened for Al yet, they had for him, and Mustang hated this house with a passion now.

Al was surprised what Mustang asked to come in. Surprised, pleased, and a little uneasy. He wasn't afraid of Mustang one little bit, but was afraid that his brother might have gotten himself in trouble… again. But the conversation that followed was so unexpected, that he really didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm worried about your brother," Mustang said when they were sitting in the living room, drinking milk and eating cookies.

"Yeah," Al said softly, believing that he and Mustang were worried about two different reasons. But the next words out of Mustang's mouth disabused him of that.

"I know where you both go when he goes out for 'a little pool and making friends'. And I have to admit I don't like it one bit."

"What… what do you mean?" Al stammered, shocked. Oh, Ed was going to have a fit.

"Murphy's is a terrible place. He shouldn't be taking you to someplace like that. It's wrong."

"Oh." Al wilted. Yes, Ed was going to be fit to be tied. "It's okay," he muttered, his cheeks tinted. "It's not like I'm some sort of innocent you know. I've seen a lot."

Mustang begged to differ, but kept that to himself. "I'm sure you have." That much of Al's statement was true at least. "But I have to ask you. Have you noticed the kind of men he chooses?"

Al had indeed, and hadn't known what to make of it. Hadn't dared to really think about it, lest he make some foolish mistake and alienate his brother so badly that Ed would hate him, and leave him. "No, not really."

"They all have relatively short honey blond hair and gray green eyes, slim builds and sweet beautiful faces. Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

"Exactly what is your point here?" Al said coldly. He knew how intelligent and observant Mustang was, and knew exactly who he was describing, and it wasn't Ed's inevitable choices at Murphy's. It was Al himself. The beautiful part he disregarded, for though the men Ed chose were beautiful, he thought that was rather a bonus for his brother, as he didn't think of himself as beautiful at all. And though he hated the idea that he had a sweet face, he knew that part was true. "And why are you spying on Niisan?"

"Because when a subordinate of mine frequents such a disreputable and notorious place, it bears watching. Not that I don't trust Fullmetal. I do. It's the other men that go there that I don't. So you can relax. And answer my question please. It's important. Who do they remind you of?"

"Why are you doing this?" Al whispered, stricken.

"Al. Don't be afraid. Ed's not in any trouble. I told you, I'm worried about him. Some of the men there may look like you. But none of them act like you. The majority of them are dangerous men. Men that could hurt your brother."

"Niisan can take care of himself." Al spoke stiffly. While it pleased him no end that he wasn't the only one to notice Ed wanted to have sex with men that looked like him, incest was a terrible thing. If Mustang noticed Ed's preferences, then it was possible others could, and misconstrue things. Oh, if only Ed chose them because he really wanted him. But that could not be. Ed knew that Al loved him and would deny him nothing. Even sex. Even if Al didn't long for Ed with all his might and main, he still would have taken his brother cheerfully into his bed, because he loved him and wanted him to be happy.

"I know he can. That's not what I'm worried about." Though it really was. "Many of the men that frequent Murphy's are the sort that… cause trouble, for the lack of a better phrase. You have derelicts, assassins, thieves, murderers, and rebels. Murphy's has been known in the past as a hot bed for discontent and insurrection. Someone might make a pass at your brother because he's the Fullmetal Alchemist, hoping to use him in some terrible way as a catalyst to start unrest or rebellion." This was also true.

Al had turned very pale. He hadn't thought of this. "Why haven't you said anything to him about this?"

Mustang gave a wry smile. "Can you imagine his reaction? He'd probably blow my office to kingdom come. And he wouldn't take advice about his sex life well from anyone, save maybe you. But there's more to my concern than that. WHY does he choose men that look like you?"

"I don't know," Al said forlornly.

"I do. He's in love with you, Al. He wants you, badly. I've seen it in his eyes when he looks at you. Trust me, I'm an expert in 'looking'."

Al's head lifted sharply and he ignored the little thrill in his heart at Mustang's words. If only. "Then why hasn't he told me? He knows I would never turn him away. I love him. I would do anything for him, even go to bed with him."

"I'm sure he does know that, Al." Mustang said gently. "But ask yourself this. If you were in love with someone, and they took you into their bed just because they wanted to make you happy and not because they were in love with you, would you want that? And would you want to take the chance that telling this person you love them that way may horrify them, and make them turn away from you? Would you, Al?"

"No," Al whispered, knowing everything Mustang said all too well. It was exactly why Al had never said anything to his brother. The idea that Ed might have sex with him just to make him happy was just as repugnant as Ed turning way from him in shock and disgust, if not as frightening. But it certainly put a new spin on why Ed chose whom he did at Murphy's. Did he dare hope? Was Mustang right? He did have a point. No one knew more about eye's looking at someone in that special way than the general himself.

"Al," Mustang broke into his thoughts softly. "Don't you think it's time you let Ed know you feel the same way about him? True love is so rare as to almost be extinct, and is never wrong, no matter who the lovers are."

Al felt a heated blush spread across his face. Of course. If Mustang saw Ed looking at him that way, then it made sense he also saw him looking at Ed in the same way. "Do… do we disgust you?" He asked timidly.

Mustang laughed softly, gently. "Hardly. I've never seen two people more in love, or more right for each other than you and Ed. It's obvious that the pair of you are two halves of the same whole. It's hardly your fault you were born brothers. Of course, it's not like you will ever be able to flaunt it. It is forbidden after all. But, for the two of you, it's right. It's good. And what Ed is doing is dangerous and unhealthy. You love each other. You're good for each other. And what goes on behind closed doors is nobody's business but yours."

"Do… do you really think so?" Al asked hesitantly. It was so much what he wanted to hear, that he was afraid of it.

"Oh yes. I do. I know it's so. I'm the expert, remember?" He winked outrageously at Al, who grinned back at him and relaxed. Then he sobered. "Talk to him, Al. Tonight, when he gets home. Don't let another day go by. Who knows who he'll pick up next at Murphy's when what he really wants is you and is just too afraid to say so. Who knows what this next person may do to him? Sex is, by its very nature, an act that makes its participants physically vulnerable. Talk to him. Don't let him put you off, and don't let him slip away from you. Do NOT let him know that you know he wants you. He might think you're doing it just to make him happy. Tell him how much you hate what he does at Murphy's and then tell him why. Tell him you love him. Tell him you desire him. Tell him you need him. Make him listen, and make him hear. It's what he wants, no matter how much he lies to himself and convinces himself that you would be better off as anyone's lover than his."

This was so very true of Ed's way of thinking that Al knew he was right. And his heart sang. Ed did want him. So much that he only chose partners that looked like him. Well, that would change. He would be the last person to ever grace Ed's bed. Every night. For the rest of their lives. And if it didn't put off Mustang, then maybe loving his brother far too much than he should wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

Miraculous Intervention

Chapter 6

Ed got home a little less than an hour after Mustang left, and he didn't come home happy. When he barged into his house, he found Al sitting on the couch.

"How did it go, Niisan?" His little brother asked him, a note of nervousness in his voice.

"It was a fucking waste of time," Ed growled, hanging his coat up and throwing himself onto the couch in a huff. "I don't even know why I had to come along. We went all the way to Rutherford, for a damned envelope. An envelope! What, was I simply there to protect Havoc?"

Al looked up at the last. "Did anything happen?"

"Fuck no! It was probably just Mustang's idea of a joke, making me run halfway across the country for nothing. That, and listen to Havoc drone on and on until I thought I would scream. I never knew he was such a crashing bore!" There was unexpected heat in Ed's voice.

"I thought you liked him, Niisan."

"Yeah, I did too, but now I'm not so sure of that." Ed sniffed. The truth of the matter was that, for the entire ride home, all Havoc did was talk about Al. How cute he was, how gentle he was, how utterly adorable he was. Ed really didn't need to hear any of that. He saw it all the time, and found it became truer with ever passing day. At first, he had smiled quietly and nodded agreement, but Havoc just wouldn't stop going on and on and on, until Ed wanted to snarl at him to shut the fuck up. And then, he'd said something unexpected, that Al would make some guy the perfect boyfriend, what with how gorgeous and sweet and sexy he was. That made Ed look at him sharply. He'd always thought Havoc only walked the straight and narrow. But the tone of the man's voice filled him with anger. He wanted to scream at Havoc to stay away from his brother, but he didn't. Al was fifteen. He'd reached the age of consent. And if someone as decent as Havoc was interested in him, Ed should let it happen. If Al had a boyfriend, then maybe Ed wouldn't find it so hard to resist him. But the idea of anyone putting their hands on Al in that way filled him with rage. And so the whole hour's ride went; with Ed being forced to listen to each and every one of his little brother's charms discussed, until he thought he'd scream. When he dropped Ed off, he'd mentioned something about maybe swinging by tomorrow for a visit. _Over my dead body!_

He looked at Al now, and he was beautiful and sweet and gentle and sexy as sin. He was smiling at him so lovingly that Ed couldn't help but lean closer and put an arm protectively around him, as if that alone would keep at bay the ravening wolves that would steal his little brother away from him.

Al gave a soft little sigh and snuggled closer, in that endearing way that he had. "I missed you today, Niisan," he said softly.

Ed turned and nuzzled his brother's hair. "You always smell so good, Al," he said thickly, pulling him closer. Then he grew very still. What the fuck was he doing, trying to neck with Al on their couch? He pulled away stiffly. "You know, it's not too late, we can still go out." He had to find someone tonight. He had to. Only with fast and dirty sex would he be able to forget how good his brother smelled, how right it felt to touch him, how much he wanted to kiss him. God.

Al stiffened imperceptibly. "Do we have to? Can't we just stay home, like we are now? It's so nice to cuddle with you, Niisan. We don't do that much anymore." And now he knew why.

Ed got up abruptly. "We have the rest of our lives to do that." But did they, really? What if Havoc came along and took his brother away from him? Then Havoc would be the one cuddling on couches with Al. The thought hurt unbearably. So much that Ed was tempted to just sit back down and pull Al into his arms. But he didn't dare. He was afraid he would kiss him then, and that Al would pull back in horror at the feel of his brother's tongue in his mouth. "Come on, it'll be fun." He burned to get to Murphy's find someone and fuck as soon as possible. Then he'd be able to look at his brother and not worry that his lust would overcome his rationale.

"No, it wont," Al said, misery in his voice as he huddled up.

Ed was dismayed. He knew his brother as sharp as they came. He was certain Al knew what he was up to when he would send his brother home in a cab after talking to men and making his choice. It suddenly hit him how he would feel if Al were the one browsing flesh markets, then sending him on his way so he could indulge in a quarter hour of frantic sex. A shaft of pain lanced through him. "Alright," he said awkwardly. "You don't have to come anymore. I'm sorry that I didn't know it bothered you." Ed reached for his coat.

"I don't want you to go there anymore, Niisan," Al looked up, swallowing hard. He was so very scared of what was about to happen. Now that Mustang was gone, he was filled with doubt and fear.

Ed turned to him, surprised. "Why not, Al?"

"I don't want you to pick up strangers and have sex with them anymore. It… hurts me." Al's voice was raw with emotion.

The sound hit Ed hard, so that he wanted to hold him and promise he would never do anything to hurt him ever again, but he knew where that would lead. "I'm sorry, Al, but I'm a grown man now, and have… certain needs. I'm not going to stop just because they offend your sensibilities." He wanted to keep his voice gentle, but it came out sharply.

"Do you think I don't understand that? Don't you know I have those needs too?" Al said hotly, stung by Ed's tone. What, did Ed think he was still ten years old?

Ed flung his coat onto the couch, suddenly enraged. "Is that what tonight was all about?" He suddenly shouted, confusing Al. "Is that why Havoc went on and on about you? Are you seeing him? Are you sleeping with him? Is that why he's coming over tomorrow? To take you away from me? Well, you can fucking forget that, Al!"

Havoc went on and on about him? Al's jaw dropped. "Of course not," he said feebly. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Stay away from him, Al. I don't want him putting his filthy hands all over you!"

"Oh, it's ok for total strangers to put their filthy hands all over you, but I have to sit in a glass cabinet like a china doll? How fair is that? Why can't someone put their hands all over me too? How come I can't have lovers too?" Ed's hypocrisy shocked him into leaping up and saying things he really didn't mean. He didn't want Havoc, or any other lover, much less more than one. He only wanted Ed.

"Lovers???" Ed shrieked. "Have you lost your mind? It's different for me, dammit, Al. And no, you can't have lovers, and Havoc had better stay the hell away from you!"

Al was so hurt by Ed's double standards, that he didn't even think about why Ed had them. "You… have no right to dictate to me that way. I'm not ten years old anymore, Niisan. I grew up, right along side you, even if you couldn't tell. I spent the last five years in an unfeeling shell, and you would condemn me to another one." Tears threatened. "I like to be touched. I want to be touched. I want to be kissed. I want to make love and feel what you feel. How dare you lock me away again!"

Ed recoiled from the truth in his brother's words. That was exactly what he was doing. Locking him away in another shell. "Al…"

"No! Not another word!" Al was in tears now. "You want to go to Murphy's? Fine! I'll go too, but don't even think for one minute that you are going to send me home in a cab again! Go ahead and find yourself another one night stand! I don't care anymore! But know this, Niisan, and know this well. I'm not spending another night in the bathroom alone with my own hand and my own stupid dreams about you! Tonight, I'll find someone that wants me, someone that will touch and kiss me, and make love to me, even if you won't!"

Al turned and stormed to the rack for his coat. He was humiliated. So much for Mustang's theory. Ed would do anything to find another blond haired, hazel-eyed lover, and ignore what his own brother would give him so freely and joyfully.

"Like hell you will!" Ed roared. For a moment, he was so consumed with blind jealousy and the horror of the type of men that went to Murphy's putting their hands on Al that he did not absorb the rest of Al's impassioned speech. "If I want you to spend every damn night in the bathroom with your hand and your stupid dreams about me, then you damn well will, and… and…" Then it hit him. Al wanted him, the same way he wanted Al. "Al…?" Ed took a step forward, reaching out, his face filled with hesitant yearning.

Al watched Ed's face when the import of his words finally filtered through. When his brother's hand came up half way, Al was there in two steps, putting his hand in Ed's. "Niisan… I want you. I've only ever wanted you. Don't make me find some stranger to give me what I want from you. Please…."

And then he was falling back onto the couch, his brother's body heavy and hot on him, Ed's mouth searching blindly for his, and finding it, consuming it, claiming it. His metal hand was gripping the back of the couch hard, his living one sliding down his side, over his hip and settling between his thighs to push his legs apart so he could lay in the warm aroused cradle of Al's hips.

"At last! At last!" Al laughed joyously into Ed's greedy mouth, twining one arm around Ed's neck to tightly grip his braid and pull their mouths harder together, the other gripping the back of Ed's shirt tightly, bunching it in his fist as he arched up, groaning to feel how hot and hard his brother already was, rubbing against him in a fever of need. Though Ed was slightly smaller than Al, the automail made him heavier than he should have been. But Ed's weight crushing him into the couch felt so damn good! And Ed's mouth! Al was rapidly losing any coherent thought. His brother tasted so good. All the innocent kisses they'd shared to date, though sweet, had not even hinted at the wild flavor, scorching heat, and tenacious strength of Ed's tongue. And Al loved the urgent way his brother shoved it into his mouth. His brother's scent surrounded him, wonderfully familiar with its tang of clean sweat and metal, but running through it was another essence; something heavy and sharp and so very enticing. It was Ed's excitement. Al could actually smell Ed's passion. Heavenly!

Al's soft moaning turned to a frustrated mewl, because Ed stopped kissing him. Ed had taken away that divine wet heat, denied him what he hungered for. Then Al gasped helplessly when E's mouth settled on the side of his neck, just below his ear. There his brother lingered, kissing, nipping gently, licking firmly then sucking so hard Al thought he would come. Then Ed would lap daintily at the over stimulated flesh, move a little lower and start all over again. Ed's hips pressed against him, that hot and swollen ridge between his brother's legs crushing his sensitive erection so deliciously that he groaned with every heavy thrust against his body.

Then Ed's hands were at his throat, gripping the collar of his shirt. With a sharp jerk, he ripped it clean open, buttons flying. Ed's mouth dipped to the hollow at the base of his throat, kissing, nibbling, sharp nips bordering on pain, broad hard licks on his collarbones, his breath hot against Al's damp skin. Ed gave a particularly slow and hard grind, rubbed the pads of his thumbs firmly over the roused peaks of his nipples, and Al felt his cock lurch hard, his body tightening and quivering.

"Niisan…I'm gonna… Oh, Niisan…" he moaned helplessly.

"Oh, no you don't," Ed said in a low hoarse voice as he pulled away, hovering over his little brother on his hands and knees. "Not yet, sweet Al." He couldn't help but dip his head and kiss Al's trembling lips hard. "I've wanted this for far too long to let it end so quickly." Ignoring Al's plaintive whimpers, he stood up, taking Al with him. "Let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Miraculous Intervention  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed and Jean/Al  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Non Con, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 14,055  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **And if Jack, Ed's boyfriend, bore a striking resemblance to Al, well, that was just a coincidence, right?

Miraculous Intervention

Chapter 7

It was a difficult, complicated dance that led them to Ed's bedroom. They couldn't stop touching each other, couldn't stop the hot wet and urgent kisses, couldn't stop the trembling of their hands as they clumsily stripped off each others clothes while feet stumbled because they kept trying to rub against each other.

They were finally naked by the time they made it into Ed's room and fell onto the bed, Al on top. The younger boy clumsily laid a line of wet kisses across Ed's chest and up his neck, and Ed could swear that Al was _purring. _Ed treasured the sweet inexperienced kisses and caresses with an aching heart. He was so grateful that their secrets had been revealed to each other so that Al's first kiss, his first erotic caress, and his first shared orgasm would be with him. The realization that he'd almost forced Al to give them to someone else made him shudder.

Then Al's lips locked onto his and the eager wet thrust of his brother's tongue into his mouth obliterated that last unsavory line of thought. Al dropped his hips, dragging his younger, slightly smaller, but no less hot or hard erection across Ed's.

"Your mouth…" Ed gasped when Al broke the kiss to whimper in pleasure in his ear, "it's… so sweet… I didn't know… it could taste… like that… Al... fuck…" Ed's mind was blown. He'd kissed many men, and licked the flesh of just as many, but none of them had tasted like Al did, with a sweet, almost buttery flavor, lightly spiced with salt; rich and savory, and so damn good he could feast upon him forever. And he knew he had to taste something else. Right now. Or else he would die.

He rolled over, pulling Al under his body, and gave him one last hard kiss. Then he scooted down to put his head between his brother's shivering thighs. And smelled Al's arousal for the first time. It exploded into his brain like a potent drug and he was instantly addicted. He licked Al's painfully swollen cock with an aggressive tongue, quickly laving him from leaking crown to swollen balls, leaving him wet and glistening. Al squealed in surprised pleasure, shuddering from the sensation, his hands falling to slide through Ed's unbound hair. Ed found the taste of moisture at the tip so delicious. And he knew it was merely a shadow of the glory that Al's climax would be. And he had to have that climax; right now. Nothing else would do. With a soft growl, Ed engulfed Al, all at once, all the way, burying his finely modeled nose in his brother's silky fur. Swallowing firmly, he reveled in Al's cry of astonishment as sensation screamed through his brother's body. Fingers tightened deliciously in his hair. Keeping his throat closed, Ed dragged him slowly back out, flattened tongue rasping erotically along the bottom of his shaft, until just the head remained within his heated mouth. Ed shoved the foreskin out of the way with experienced lips, ran his stiffened tongue around the sensitive rim, then laved the pulsing cap firmly as he sucked hard.

Al exploded violently into orgasm. And it was the most beautiful thing Ed had ever experienced. Al arched off the bed, his back a perfect curve that Ed ran his hands along with reverent appreciation, taut as a bow sting, his silky throat exposed, slim thighs trembling tensely against his cheeks, and a high, sweet unfettered shriek of ecstasy bursting from his pale pink lips. He came in a shivering rush, filling Ed's eager mouth with the sweetest cream he'd ever tasted. As he greedily drank his fill of his brother's pleasure, Ed hazily wondered how he had tasted the semen of so many men, and found it harsh and bitter each and every time, yet Al's was ambrosia on his tongue. Even after Al's cry quavered away into a helpless moan, and the boy collapsed limply into the bed, Ed gently sucked for more. Not until Al was utterly spent did he let his brother slip from his mouth.

Ed slowly sat up between Al's spread legs, loving the sight of his brother bonelessly tangled in his quilts and blankets and sheets, face flushed and eyes dreamy. "Fuck, you're so beautiful," Ed whispered in awe. He leaned forward and laid his cheek upon Al's flat belly and felt gentle fingers sifting through his hair once more.

"I love you, Niisan," Al said tenderly.

Ed's breath hitched in his throat, and he turned his head slightly and kissed the silky smooth skin under his lips. "Al… thank you."

"For what?" Fingers left his hair to stoke the sides of his face lovingly.

"For the miracle of loving me that way I do you."

"How could I not?" And before Ed could reply to that, he gave a soft satisfied sigh and tugged once more on Ed's golden hair. "Niisan, come here." But Ed just kissed his stomach again, got up and left the bedroom.

Al was nervous. Ed hadn't come. What if… what if he only did this to please him, as he'd been so afraid all along? What if even now he was getting ready to go back to Murphy's to find yet another look-alike to spill his seed in? It didn't bear thinking about. He got up shakily, pleasurable aftershocks still echoing through his body, and followed his brother into the living room. "Niisan, come back to bed. Let me love you now." He swallowed hard to see Ed with his coat in hand. "You… you're not still going out, are you?" He could help the squeak of dismay that escaped his throat.

Ed shook his head, tossing something in his hand, and dropped the coat back onto the couch. "No, I'm not. I'm never going back there again, Al."

Al watched his brother move towards him in all his naked glory; tangled gold hair and glittering eyes, tawny flesh and gleaming metal, his arousal bobbing heavily between his thighs as he walked. A thousand butterflies exploded into Al's belly and he felt his groin start to tingle again. Then Ed was cupping his face in a strong hand, kissing him slowly and intimately, the hot moist tip of his brother's cock dancing slickly across his own slowly reawakening organ.

"You're mine now, Al," Ed said huskily, and paused to nip an earlobe, "all mine. Mine to touch. Mine to kiss. Mine to suck. And mine to fuck. All of you. All mine." There was a gloating satisfaction behind the passion roughened voice that thrilled Al to his toes, weakened his knees and fired his blood all over again.

"Yes," he whimpered softly, leaning helplessly against Ed. "Always was… always will be… forever."

"Come back to bed, Al," Ed said softly, sweeping him up into his arms. "I'm not done with you yet. Hell, I never will be." He carried his brother back into the bedroom. He playfully tossed Al back onto the bed amid delighted giggles and crawled on as well, climbing on his knees between Al's legs, resting his hands on his brother's bent knees. "I want you. I need you. Let me have you, please…" Ed begged softly, fingers stroking the soft skin under his hands.

Al pushed himself up on his elbows and regarded his brother through sultry half closed eyes. "Then take me, Niisan. I've wanted you inside me forever."

Ed shuddered, gripped Al's thighs and pulled him closer; lifting his legs to rest upon his own bent ones. Al gave a soft laugh when his elbows slipped out from under him, and tilted his hips in invitation. His breath was coming quick and he had recovered his youthful vigor completely, his cock quivering like a tuning fork. "Will it be deep, Niisan?" His eager voice was as thick and rich as butterscotch.

Ed's fingers trembled on the little jar he'd taken from his coat. "Fuck, yeah," he growled, falling forward on his automail hand to kiss Al wildly for a moment. "As deep as I can possibly get."

"Good," Al breathed softly, his hands falling down his sides to cup his rear and spread himself wide for his brother's pleasure, eyes glittering with eager anticipation.

"Fuck…." Ed groaned, his hand slipping between Al's legs, fingers thick with gel, and he began to caress that tight virgin ring of muscle nestled between his brother's downy cheeks. He heard Al whimper softly, that pink rosebud twitching under his gentle fingers. Ed softly probed with a fingertip, then lightly circled. Al gave a breathless laugh, then groaned when Ed probed again, more deeply this time. To Ed's gratified surprise, Al was experiencing no pain, as he was slowly drilled by his brother's finger. HE squirmed and sighed and moaned, opening for his brother's invasion. One finger became two, then became three, and Al panted and gasped and begged for more. Ed couldn't help but remember the blood and pain of his first time, and wistfully wished that he hadn't been so afraid and wary, that he'd given his virginity to Al. But what was passed was in the past, and right now he had his brother wrapped around his fingers, thrusting into his snug slick heat with long languid strokes.

"Enough, Niisan," Al half growled half wailed, hips wiggling impatiently. "Take me. I need it. Please!"

Ed groaned and slid closer, removing sticky fingers to lift Al's hips slightly more. He lined himself up, and Al was probed again, this time by a larger, harder object. "Al, love, tell me… tell me if I hurt you…" Ed's voice was shaking. He eased in, feeling the heat of Al's body slowly enveloping him, waiting for the resistance he knew would follow. But it didn't. There was a pleasurable pop, and he was inside, and groaning, frozen in place to keep from thrusting hard and deep and hurting his brother.

"More…" Al moaned, letting go of his rump and pushing down on the bed, legs locking around Ed's waist and jerking him closer. Ed, overbalanced, leaned forward, and slid in all the way to the hilt. The sensation was indescribably pleasurable, dark heat surrounding his swollen flesh, the slick lining of Al's body pulsing softly around him, and then Al flexed, and Ed almost screamed in pleasure. "Ah, god!" Al's voice was agonized, and Ed tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Al's back arched and he slithered in a fraction more, as impossible as that seemed.

His mind screamed at him to pull out, he was hurting Al, but looking down at his brother's face, all flushed and glassy eyed, mouth parted and panting and gasping, a rosy flush suffusing his whole body. Al's cock was impossibly hard, twitching, leaking freely, and throbbing in time to the boy's racing heartbeat. Al moaned again, just as agonizingly, and Ed realized it wasn't pain in his voice, but an all consuming, excruciating pleasure. Just seeing his brother wrapped around his body lost in mindbending ecstasy was too much for Ed. He drew back, even as his own cock began to twitch and throb, and then drove home again. Al's voice rose higher, hands reaching blindly, and Ed caught them, pulling Al into a sitting position so that he could wrap his arms around his little brother, kiss him wetly and began to thrust wildly. And then Ed was lost to mindless motion, dark pleasure, wet heat, crushing pressure, and the unimaginably intense sensation of sliding in and out of Al's body. He dimly heard Al's voice, high, beautiful, pure, felt a wet heat spattering his chest and neck, his brother's body clenching violently around and against his. He gave one last frenzied thrust, burying himself to the root inside his brother, and froze there, feeling every throb, every flutter, every pulse of their joined bodies, and his own exploded into a million glittering fragments.

It was several moments before he pulled himself together enough to lift his head. He was still lying on top of Al, his softened member having slipped free during the stunned aftermath, and he looked down at his brother. Al's eyes were closed, head tilted back, an expression of sheer bliss on his face, and Ed's heart faltered. How did this come to pass, that he would be so favored to have Al this way, that his touch would make Al so happy, that his love would reduce Al to sweetly smiling, fragrantly sweaty, dreamy eyed bliss? How could such a dark and forbidden love feel so good, so right, and be so miraculously returned in equal intensity?

Al was completely enervated. He could barely move. He sensed, more than saw, Ed looking down at him. His brother was still lying on him, and Al didn't want him to move. With great effort, he reached up and pulled Ed's head back into the crook of his neck. "Don't move…" His voice was slurred with sleep. "Stay… right here… Love you…" And the warm comforting weight of his brother's body on his was more than he could take, and he slipped away into a deep slumber.

The noise of chirping birds finally woke Al, who felt relaxed and satisfied like never before, a deep vein of unspeakable happiness running through him despite a vague and somehow comfortable soreness in his rear. He was warm, almost too warm, for the blankets over his body were thick and heavy, unlike his own light bedspread. His eyes fluttered open slowly, to find himself in a room that was not his own. He blinked, and Ed's desk swam into focus. Ed's desk? Behind him, Ed gave a soft snuffling sigh, threw his arm around his waist, then lapsed back into gentle snoring. The memory of last night slammed into him like a freight train: hot wet kisses, mindless passion, and excruciating pleasure. Al's body immediately exploded into heat. They were _lovers!_ Ed had shown him passion he'd only fantasized about and the reality had far surpassed his feeble inexperienced dreams.

Hesitantly, he reached down, lightly laid his hand over Ed's and laced their fingers together. A moment later, he felt his brother's fingers tighten gently around his, and a moist kiss was planted on the nape of his neck. Al shivered softly.

"Al?" Ed whispered, such a small word and so filled with anxious questions. _Do you really love me? Did I go too far? Are you sorry? Can we do it again?_

Al squirmed around and swarmed against his brother's naked body, finding him already completely aroused and ready. He rubbed his aching shaft against Ed's, rewarded by his brother's soft hiss through suddenly clenched teeth, and pulled Ed's mouth to his for a wet, greedy, sloppy, _wonderful _kiss. "Niisan," he breathed softly, letting his actions answer the unspoken questions and asking the last himself "can we do it again?"

Ed smiled, and pushed his brother onto his back. "Fuck yeah, we can. Whenever you want."

Owari!


End file.
